Loving Life
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: "Always," he responded. Just a cute one shot of Clace. AH AU.
1. Chapter 1

** A cute fluffy AH one shot of Clace **

* * *

Clary sighed. She couldn't concentrate on her school work. It was her birthday and all she could think about was how her boyfriend wasn't going to be able to be there. She knew it was selfish to feel that way, but she couldn't help it. Her and Jace had been together since Freshmen year. He'd been that out-of-her-league guy and she'd been that loner who no one paid attention too. Somehow Jace had noticed her. Well, noticed her in the sense of liking her. They'd known each other since seventh grade. Clary was best friends with his sister, Isabelle. Jace had been the one to make the first move. He'd asked her to the Christmas dance. There, he swept her off her feet in the literal sense. At the end of the dance, Jace confessed that he had always liked her since the fist time they met. He just wasn't sure how to go about it.

Now it's her third year of college and their love has only grown stronger. Isabelle couldn't believe that they had stayed together for so long. She was sure it wasn't going to work out because Jace liked breaking hearts. Though Clary's was one he refused to break. When Jace announced that he was being shipped off to Vietnam, Clary cried for days. She thought she was never going to see him again. Right before Jace had left, he gave Clary a promise ring and made her promise that she'd wait for him. Clary, of course, promised, but then made him promise that he'd come back to her.

"Always," he had responded.

It's been three years since he promised that and every single time he fulfilled that promise. Jace only had one more year left and then he would do whatever it is his heart desired. Clary had gone to college right out of high school because she had gotten an art scholarship. Jace could've gone into college with his football scholarship, but he didn't want that. He wanted to help his country even if it was for four years.

"Clarissa?" Her teacher called softly.

Clary's head snapped up at the sound. "Sorry," she said.

Her teacher looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm just nervous about my boyfriend."

Ms. Richards nodded knowingly. "He's the one in the military, am I correct?"

Clary nodded. "He is."

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

The class chorused yes's before Ms. Richards asked for her to pay attention. Clary again tried to pay attention, but her mind kept drifting. What if Jace didn't come back this time? What if he breaks his promise?

After an agonizing two last hours of classes, Clary made her way to the front of the main office. She was almost there when her phone started to ring. She looked at caller I.D. and her heart broke. It was the General. He was only supposed to call if tradegy struck. Clary's heart started pounding as she hit the answer button.

"H-hello?"

"Clary Fray?"

"This is she."

"Hello, this is General Adams. I called to inform you of some things, but I thought it best be done in person. So would you mind stepping outside?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears. She knew it. "You're here?"

"No, I sent a car to retrieve you."

Clary took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm walking out there now."

Hanging up, Clary sighed. He didn't sound to sad or sympathetic. Maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe she was just overreacting. Clary made her way to the doors inside the main office. As soon as she pushed them open, trumpets started blaring. Soldiers stood on either side of the sidewalk playing trumpets. Two army trucks were stationed to be alined with with soldiers playing the trumpets. Between the two trucks stood Jace Herondale in all his glory. He was decked out in his camoflage outfit. Clary dropped her books and ran to him. The trumpets blared louder. Clary threw herself into Jace's arms. They embrace for a mintute or two before Jace pulled back. He gave her a cheesy grin before bending down on one knee. Clary's hand flew to her mouth as Jace pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a silver band with five small diamonds on it and it was the most beautiful thing that Clary had ever seen. It wasn't extravigant, and it wasn't flashy. To Clary, it was just right.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, I can't imagine my life without you. Having you by my side completes me. You make me whole. The day we first met I knew that one day you would be mine. That one day, I would give my heart to you and never ask for it back. Before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I want to grow old with you and have kids with you. Clare, the moment I saw you at my doorstep asking if Isabelle was home, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever met. Sure you hung out with Lewis, but I didn't mind. I love you with all my heart. You are my ears when I can't hear. You are my eyes when I can't see. You are my voice when I can't speak. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive?" He paused and took a deep breath. "Will you, Clarissa, do me the honor of being my wife whom I will cherish and love forever?"

Clary had tears running down her face as she answered. "Yes," she nodded. "Yes, of course."

* * *

**Just a quick one shot that was tugging at the back of my mind. I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm pretty sure this was happier than my last one shot. xD That one involved one big death scene. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I thought that I should ask this question. Are there any one-shots that any of you want me to do? If you give me ideas I'll be sure to give credit... I'm not like asking for ideas because I have plenty of my own, but I thought it would be cool to ask the fans what they wanted to read.

XOXOXO

DeathAssassinFaerie


End file.
